


Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Recover of shedevil628 ficsPart2
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

'You have got to be fuckin kidding me' when Harry had first seen his schedule he was pleased that he'd have D.A.D.A just before lunch. It was his third class of the morning and he liked that. Now however…

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

Gray like the hair at his temples.

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

To become socially relevant.

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

Surviving this long since he's so fuckin stupid he probably can't even remember to breathe.

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite animal?

Unicorns.

Number 54 was the last one.

54\. What would be Gilderoy Lockhart's ideal birthday gift?

A dildo, to lose his virginity with.

When Lockhart glanced over Harry's quiz he looked slightly ill. "I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them." A few dozen cornish pixies flew out of the cage and all over the room. 'I stand corrected; I truly thought he couldn't be any worse.' After Lockhart's failed attempts he ran away screaming like a little girl and the majority of the class followed in suit. "Hey! Let go of my hair!" Harry had to try very hard not to laugh, 'Pixies pulling Draco's hair, could this get any better?' Luckily they were the only people left in the room so Harry had no problem letting himself go. "Diffindo." 'Ah, the beheading of annoying tiny blue creatures, perhaps this class wasn't so bad after all' the other pixies were similarly dealt with.

"Harry, you're scary."

Draco stormed into the dorm room with tears in his eyes. Harry was the only one in the room. Draco threw himself onto the bed next to Harry.

"What's wrong?"

"Father says I can't be your friend anymore."

"Tell him to fuck off."

"Harry?"

"What?"

"You're my best friend."

"Good."

Blood on the wall, petrified cat. "Mr. Potter! What happened here?" Professor McGonagall and the other heads of houses along with Dumbledore where staring the two 2nd years down. "You killed my cat! I'll kill you!" Draco let out an eeping sound and hid behind Harry as Filch raged.

"Argus, enough. Harry what happened here?" Dumbledore stared into Harry's eyes, unfortunately for him Harry already knew Occlumency. 'Dumbles suspected him of the theft of the stone and now this shit? Fuck no.' "I don't know."

"Why weren't you at the feast?" Ah good old Professor Sprout actually giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Draco wanted to return to the dorms."

"And he couldn't go alone?" Alright Dumbles was really starting to piss him off now.

"In case you hadn't noticed Draco never goes anywhere without me. And by the way it isn't dead. It's petrified. Good night." Harry turned and began to walk away Draco being steered gently in front of him.

"You haven't been excused yet Harry. We still need to discuss some things." Dumbledore really wasn't going to let this go was he? His grip tightened on Draco's shoulder before releasing him.

"And what is there to speak of?"

"How do you know the cat is petrified?"

"It's obvious."

"I'd like to speak to you in private Harry."

"Go back to the dorms Draco."

"But Harry-"

"Now."

"Now Harry I know we haven't had much time to chat so let's do that now" Harry did not like the fact that the Headmaster thought he could call him by his first name. 'Choose your battles' he reminded himself. They were in the Headmasters office, and the interrogation was about to begin. "Would you like a Lemon Drop?" 'I'm sorry my Aunt told me not to accept candy from old overly familiar strangers.' "No thank you."

"You and Mr. Malfoy are very close."

"I suppose."

"How do you like living with your relatives?"

"It's fine."

"And do you enjoy being in Slytherin?"

"Yes." What the fuck was this the Spanish Inquisition?

"Do you have a lot of friends?"

"Just Draco."

"Don't you want more friends? I know for a fact that Mr. Weasley would love to-"

"No." A chill entered the air and a dangerous expression crossed Harry's face.

"Do you get along with your housemates?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything you wish to tell me Mr. Potter?"

"No."

"Very well. Have a good night Mr. Potter."

"What did he want with you Harry?" Draco was lying across his bed when Harry entered.

"To talk."

"About what?" Draco was now wrapping himself up in Harry's blankets.

"Stupid shit." He flopped onto the bed with Draco and didn't even blink when the blond buried himself into his side.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Yay! Thank you Harry!" 'Why did the silly blond insist on kissing him so much?'

"Go to sleep Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco begged, whined and pleaded for three days straight to convince Harry to watch him play Quidditch. He was the new Seeker after all. Unfortunately Ron Weasley was the new Gryffindor Seeker. Harry walked out to where he could see Draco; both the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were there. "Well at least no one in Gryffindor had to buy their way onto the team." Granger said spitefully. 'Excuse me bitch?' Harry was the only one who knew how hard Draco had worked all summer. Running drills, flying until his hands blistered and bled, all to get on the team.

"Shut the fuck up Granger. You don't know jack shit about any of this, so get lost." Everyone gasped; it was the longest thing Harry had ever said.

"You can't talk to her like that!" Weasley Jr. the new Gryffindor Seeker was now as red as his hair.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want Weasley."

"What is going on here?" Snape stalked across the grounds to the two teams.

"Granger was insulting us." Draco was swift to tell, probably afraid of what exactly Harry would do to Weasley if this went on much longer.

"30 points from Gryffindor, Slytherins get to the pitch."

"But Professor!" Oliver Wood looked like he was about to have an aneurism

"Now."

"You'd better win Draco." The look in Harry's eyes was terrifying.

Slytherin won 250 to 30.

Draco was bored and pouting. Harry was lying across his bed doing homework and IGNORING Draco! Harry didn't even blink when Draco pounced on him, he simply flipped them over so Draco was pressed face down onto the bed and continued writing his essay. "Harry, you're squishing me!" 'Ah poor innocent Draco, facedown underneath me and all he can think about is how heavy I am.' "You wanted my attention, now you have it."

"I changed my mind!"

"Too late."

Draco bounced giddily by his side, Harry had no idea why, but Draco loved to get up early on Wednesdays. Everyone else was sleeping because they had Astronomy on Tuesday's. And so Wednesday mornings they wandered the halls, sometimes Draco walked sometimes Harry carried him. But he always smiled. Draco reached over and grabbed Harry's hand before dragging him off to look at something they'd already seen a thousand times.

Maybe Harry liked Wednesday mornings too.

The Weasley girl was getting on his nerves, she popped up out of nowhere at random times. And always with a black notebook in hand. A notebook that stank of Dark magic. He'd heard hissing in the walls, whispers of a beast that desired blood. As long as it stayed away from Draco and him he didn't care. Still, the Weasley girl needed to be watched.

A ghost and a girl were petrified, people were afraid. Draco now held his hand all the time and slept in his bed every night. He'd have to thank the beast when he saw it.

The school stank of terror, though there hadn't been an attack in weeks so people seemed to be beginning to calm. Lockhart happily informed everyone that he'd find the culprit and dispose of him or her immediately! The moron hadn't even realized that the culprit was not a him or her, but a Basilisk.

Every night Draco would lay beside Harry, curtains closed around the bed and tell him one of his secrets and one of his fears. Harry stayed silent. With every admission Draco gave Harry a little more of his Soul. Harry would often awake with Draco pressed close to him or partially on top of him. The blond was even more clingy in his sleep. For some reason Harry found he didn't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry, are you awake?" Draco was leaning over him and poking him in the chest.

"Yes." 'Draco it is three o'clock in the mother fuckin' morning what in God's all holy name do you want?'

"I'm scared Harry."

"Why?" 'I haven't even started killing our dorm mates slowly and sacrificing them so I can have my wicked way with you.'

"I feel like we're being watched." Draco shivered and pressed himself closer to Harry. That got his attention, not the touching thing, Draco always did that. But being watched? That was a problem. "The curtains are closed Draco."

"I know."

"Go to sleep."

"Will you check?"

"Check what?"

"Check if there's someone out there."

'Dear God grant me unending patience.'

"Alright." A flick of his hand and the curtains shot open. Nothing. "There's nothing there Draco."

"Are you sure?"

'Our Father who art in Heaven Patience be thy name, I mean hallowed, hallowed be thy name.'

"Draco there is nothing there." The curtains closed again.

"I'm still scared." 'And I don't fucking care.' Harry sighed and pulled Draco against him wrapping an arm around his frail body.

Blood, I must have blood. Kill the mudbloods, kill them all.

"But Harry why won't you study with me?" Granger was stalking him again. She'd been nearly hysterical upon realizing that Harry had beaten her for highest scores in every single class last year.

"He doesn't want to, you're annoying him!" 'Ah Draco, his desperate defender'

"Get lost Granger." His words came out even colder than usual, his prayers hadn't worked, and his patience was wearing thin.

"But-"

"Get the fuck out of my face now."

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it."

Harry allowed his head to slam into the table.

"Harry! Don't do that." Draco tugged his head up and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Harry sighed.

"Harry? Are you awake?"

"Draco if you ever ask me that question again I'll bite through your lip."

"Harry, are you-. Um Harry." Several pokes later.

"What?"

"I'm scared again." 'Was eternal life really worth this?' An arm locked around Draco pulling him close.

"Go to sleep Draco."

Come, come to me. Let me rip you. Let me tear you. Let me kill you.

"Harry she's staring again." He looked up expecting to see Granger but instead his eyes met with the Weasley girls. He glared and she shuddered before returning to her black notebook. The same one she'd had all year. And she was still writing on the first page. 'Interesting.'

"Harry? Harry are you-. Harry if you don't open your eyes I'm going to kiss you on the lips."

'Ah a reason to keep his eyes closed.'

"Harry please." Draco whimpered clinging to Harry's right arm.

"What is it Draco?"

"There's someone out there, I swear to Merlin." A sigh, Harry flicked his hand the curtains opened.

'Well I'll be damned he was right.'

"It's just Zabini Draco."

"Hey Zabini what are you doing?" Draco was still holding onto Harry's arm.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" Zabini stared very hard at Draco.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing what are you doing?"

"No Zabini what are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

'God kill me now.'

"What are you-"

"The next person who asks that question is going to lose their tongue." And with that Harry closed the bed curtains.

"Hey Harry whatever happened to Aries?" 'Oh that's right I had a snake'

"I don't know"

"What if he's hurt?"

"Who gives a fuck?"

"But Harry he's your snake!"

"I think he got eaten."

"By what?"

"A Basilisk."

"Harry, you're joking right? Harry!"

I will consume you. Bones and all. I shall purge this place of the mudbloods.

"Can I study with-"

"Granger?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Fuck off."

"Did you hear Harry? People think you're the heir of Slytherin."

"Impossible."

"Why?"

"Because if I was, I'd slaughter everyone in this school."

"Even me?"

"Maybe not everyone."

"Oh Harry you do care!" 'More kisses, really?'

"Oooh a dueling club, aren't you excited Harry?"

"Nope."

Lockhart looked very proud of himself as he paired students to duel each other.

"Hmm. Mr. Potter and Mr. Finnigan. Come on up boys."

"Um I'm sorry Professor I uh, I have a headache."

"Well Mr. Thomas then, surely you'd like to duel Harry?"

"Uh my stomach hurts."

"Mr.-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Lockhart! No one will duel Potter!" Snape should pray for more patience.

"Well why not?"

"Would you like to duel him?"

"Hmm Mr. Zabini and Mr. Weasley then."

"Harry are you- Harry?"

"Draco it's 1am what do you need?"

"Will you hug me again?" Harry sighed.

Rip. Main. Tear.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"That girl is staring again!" The Weasley girl would stare at him, look back at the notebook write something, and repeat. 'Annoying little bitch.' This time he had to glare for a full 30 secondes to make her stop.

"Harry?" Harry sighed and pulled Draco to him. Draco kissed his cheek.

"Harry can I study with you?"

"Sit down and shut up Granger."

Blood, Blood, BLOOD!

"Harry?" Wednesday mornings.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Draco had his arm wrapped around Harry's, his fingers braided through his.

"I'm fine. Let's go look at that stupid statue again."

"Harry? Um I love you. You know like you're my best friend." Harry kept his eyes closed.

"Do you love me?" 'Why are you asking me this at 2am?'

"Harry do you?" Harry pulled Draco closer. "Harry?"

'Clearly he wouldn't let him sleep until he answered.'

After fifteen minutes he finally found the answer.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

They had detention. By they he meant of course, himself, Draco, Granger and Weasley Jr. it wasn't Harry's fault, really it fuckin wasn't. Weasley saw Draco holding his hand and called him a Faggot. Harry broke Weasley's jaw, Granger hit Weasley with a text book, Draco screamed.

And thus, detention. With Hagrid. In the forbidden forest. In the Forbidden Fucking Forest. I mean for Christ's sake what the fuck was the point of the name if you were going to dump four 12 year olds into it? "Now then we outta split up, I'll go with-"

"I want to stay with Harry!" Draco was already molded to his side, Harry's arm draped lazily around him.

"Well alrigh' Malfoy, you stay with 'im, 'Ermione you and Ron come wi' me."

"Harry I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"I don't know how to stop."

"I'll kill anything that tries to fuck with us, so relax."

"H-harry? Did you hear that?"

"They're just spiders Draco."

"Harry!" Draco shrieked this time. The few small spiders had turned into a tidal wave of spiders, some larger than Draco.

"Diffindo, Duro, Expulso, Glacius, Reducto."

Draco fainted.

"Spiders gone."

Harry was walking the halls with Draco when he noticed water seeping out of a girls bathroom and into the hallway. "Harry what are you doing?" he walked into the bathroom and pulled the Weasley girls notebook out of the toilet. It was dry. "Nothing." He slipped it into his pocket before Draco saw it.

"Harry? Are you-uh. You're awake aren't you?" 'Hmm Draco was getting creative.'

"No."

"Harry." Draco sounded reproachful.

"Yeah?"

"Um, will you hug me again?"

"Eep!" Apparently Harry used to much force.

"Harry, I love you." 'What the fuck was with Draco and talking to him at 2 in the goddamned morning?'

"Don't you love me Harry?"

"Draco, we are 12 years old, I have the mentally of a 15 or 16 year old, you are lying on top of me, I am shirtless you are clingy. What the fuck do you think?"

"Aw! I love you too Harry."

Harry sighed.

The notebook was secure in his truck. The Weasley girl would never get it back.

"Harry, Where did you learn all those spells?" Granger and Draco were both looking at him.

"Books."

"Which ones?" Granger was leaning closer, Harry leaned back.

"Several."

Tear. Destroy. Consume.

'Shut the fuck up.'

"Harry?" '4:15 in the fucking morning. Really Draco?'

"What could you possibly want now?"

"I'm cold." Harry rolled on top of him. "Harry!"

"Now you will be warm."

"You're heavy!"

"If you don't shut up and go to sleep my weight will be the least of your problems."

I will tear you apart, I will-

'Seriously Shut. The. Fuck. Up!'

"Harry let's go look at that statue again!" My life is an endless circle of odd voices, Draco and daily annoyances. Ah, the dismal monotony.

I will destroy you, I will-

'When I find you I'm going to fucking decimate you.'

"Harry how did you do on your essay for Professor McGonagall?" They were in the library Granger interrogating him. Draco leaning against him.

"He got an Outstanding plus." Draco said smugly not unlike a proud parent.

"What! An outstanding plus! I didn't even know that was a grade!"

"It wasn't." If Draco was anymore smug his head might float away.

Harry was lying on his back, Draco curled into his side. He listened to his breathing and the breathing of the other boys in the room. 'Where is my snake?' Did he even really care?

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Harry was doing his usual work out regimen, Draco sitting on his back while he did push-ups with his left hand. "Alright I've got to ask. Why do you two share a bed?" Theodore Nott was the only 2nd year brave enough to bring up a subject that had inadvertently become taboo.

"We want to." Draco looked irritated by such an obvious answer.

"But why Potter?"

"Draco is clingy."

"Harry! We just do okay Nott? And anyone with a problem with it can talk to Harry."

No one spoke for the rest of the night.

Sorry it's short. Okay notes….

Duro- Turns things to stone.

Expulso- Effects similar to Bombarda.

Glacius- Freezes things, it has great range.

Okay what Harry said with the whole 12 year old on top of me thing, he meant that first of all he actually lets Draco touch him and 2nd he shares a bed with him every night. He also buys him things and protects him. So as Harry said "What the fuck do you think?" :) No really what do you think I want to know. Do you love it hate it? Are the early morning conversations annoying you?


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry?"

"What the fuck do you want from me?" '2 in the fuckin morning, you're lucky I don't fuckin skin you alive.'

"Will you hug me some more?"

'Clingy.'

I shall devour your soul! I will gorge myself on mudbloods. Until this place runs red with their dirty blood!

'Ain't you ever heard of overuse of material?'

"Harry! Granger got petrified!" Draco looked terrified. Harry was playing Black Jack at the never ending poker table.

"Why the hell should he care Malfoy?" A seventh year who'd already lost 30 Galleons bet another 40.

"Well because-"

"Draco, be silent." Harry tugged Draco onto his lap, and layed his cards on the table to win another 200 galleons.

"Dammitt!"

'Idiots.'

"Harry? I'm scared. What if the monster gets me too?"

"It won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you are mine. And No one steals from me."

"Thanks Harry." Draco kissed his cheek and returned to using him as a pillow.

'What a strange little boy.'

It was quieter without Granger, for some reason Harry didn't like that. The Weasley girl stared at them for hours now. Net even his most deadly of glares made her stop. 'Perhaps I'm losing my touch?' he turned his darkest glare onto a 7th year Gryffindor, the boy fainted. 'Nah. It's just her.'

Harry was doing push-ups, Draco sitting on his back telling him about random things. Their dorm mates were staring at them. "Um Potter?" 'Nott again? Kid's got balls I'll tell you that.'

"What?"

"Uh how strong do you think you are?"

"I don't know. But when I was nine I put four people in the intensive care unit."

Draco leaned down and kissed his cheek. Everyone else returned to their homework.

I will destroy all mudbloods, you shall cower in terror before me.

'Just-Just shut up. Please. Shut the fuck up!'

You will run in horror from my-

'God you're even more annoying than Draco.'

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco was poking him. He grabbed his wrist pulled him on top of him, and covered his mouth with his left hand. He then moved so he was inches away from Draco's face and…"Shut. Up."

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Professor Snape?"

"Why is Mr. Malfoy unconscious?"

"He fainted Professor."

"Very well, return to your dorms."

"Harry?"

"Draco."

"Yeah Harry?"

"If you don't shut up and go to sleep, I am going to bite your tongue out."

Draco whimpered and buried his face into Harry's chest.

He had won over 500 Galleons in poker games, and these dumbfucks were still challenging him to games.

'Easy money.'

The Yule holidays passed quickly and all too soon Harry was in Kings Cross station. "Harry!" Draco ran to him and jumped onto him, his legs wrapped around Harry's waist his arms around his neck. 'Well this is new. He's lucky I'm strong.' Harry hadn't even moved an inch when Draco launched himself into him. He wrapped one arm around Draco to ensure he didn't fall. Lucius Malfoy looked ill, Narcissa looked faint. 'Harry 3, Malfoy 0.'

"Harry?"

"What Draco."

"My father says I have to marry Pansy Parkinson." Harry was abruptly sitting up and staring at Draco.

"What did you say?"

"Well I- I, um…"

"Just tell me."

"I said I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to marry you!" 'Dear God almighty give me strength.'

"What did your father say?"

"Um he well, he kinda passed out."

"Ahahahahaha!" Harry laughed long, hard and evilly. Everyone in the dorm woke but no one dared to speak. 'Maybe if I actually marry him Lucius will have a heart attack…'

He followed lazily after Draco as they headed for their dorm. "Oh Merlin."

Harry was honest to God appalled. His trunk was open, his things scattered. The notebook was gone. Ginny Weasley had broken into the Slytherin dorms, and somehow gotten through the curses on his trunk. That little fucking bitch had stolen from him. And NO-ONE stole from Harry Potter.

"Harry! Wait where are you going!"

New blood on the wall- and her bones will lie in the chamber forever.

Harry walked into Myrtle's bathroom. "Harry!" he spun around and pressed icy cold lips to Draco's forehead.

"Stay here." He turned, opened the entrance, and jumped. If Weaslette was down there she'd best start pray that God had mercy on her soul, because Harry sure as fuck wouldn't.

When Harry told Snape that Draco fainted, Harry had actually knocked him unconcious because Draco was annoying him, Harry only has so much patience after all.


	6. Chapter 6

The chamber was cold; Harry didn't give a fuck about that. Weaslette was unconscious a dark haired teenage boy standing a ways away from her.

"She won't wake."

"I don't give a fuck. Where's my notebook?"

"It's not yours. It's my diary."

"I found it. That makes it mine."

"Well let's see how you handle my Basilisk!"

'Well at least I'll finally shut the mother fucker up'

The Basilisk slithered towards him Harry closed his eyes and dodged a strike.

He drew his wand. "Basilisks are impervious to most magic Potter. You're going to die!" The teenager sounded thrilled at the prospect.

'Idiot.'

"Avada Kedavra."

'Nothing is Impervious to the killing curse.'

"Y-you killed my Basilisk!" A flick of Harry's wand cut the connection between Weaslette and the boy off. The boy was sucked back into the diary. Harry picked it up and put it in his pocket before turning to regard Weaslette. It technically wasn't her fault; he'd figured that out from the stupid teens babbling. 'Hmmm.' He pulled out his emergency bottomless trunk, he usually put corpses that needed disposing of into it. Though at the moment it was empty. A wave of his hand had the Basilisk falling into the trunk; he closed it, shrunk it and pocketed it. He sighed then and levitated the Weasley girl back into the bathroom.

"Harry!"

"Shh."

He left the Weaslette in the hallway, cleaned up the message and walked back to his dorms with Draco. 'I wonder how much I can get for a couple thousand pounds of Basilisk?'

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Alright."

"Oh thank you Harry!" Draco kissed his cheek before gluing himself to his side.

"Go to sleep Draco."

Granger woke and immediately fainted again when she realized that Harry had once again beaten her. After all she had missed about 3 months of school. 'Ah, good old monotony.'

The train ride home was calm. Harry spoke to Granger, no, to Hermione about the class options next year. Draco slept with his head on Harry's shoulder. When they left Draco clung to Harry for 5 minutes before finally following his parents. Granger- Hermione. Introduced Harry to her parents and then very quickly hugged him before leaving. 'What the fuck! I'm really losing my edge.' He shook his head and joined Petunia in the car.

"I need you to sign this."

"Y-yes of course Harry."

"Thanks."

Dear Harry,

I hope your summer is going well, I know we just finished school a few weeks ago but I already got my schedule. I'm going to use a time turner to take every class, isn't that exciting? Professor McGonagall had a long talk with me about rules. Do you have your schedule? What classes will you take? Do you need any help? Well write me back soon.

Your friend,

Hermione.

Harry looked at his new Basilisk boots for a moment before beginning his reply.

Hermione,

Very. Yes. A lot. Yes.

My schedule is…

Monday:

Arithmancy (All houses.)

Transfiguration (Gryffindor and Slytherin)

D.A.D.A (Slytherin and Ravenclaw)

History of Magic (Self-Study during lunch)

Potions(Slytherin and Gryffindor)

Study of Ancient Runes (All houses)

Herbology (Slytherin and Gryffindor)

Dinner

Astronomy at Midnight (Slytherin and Hufflepuff)

Tuesday:

Charms (Ravenclaw and Gryffindor)

Arithmancy (All houses)

D.A.D.A (Ravenclaw and Gryffindor)

History of Magic (Self-study)

Potions (Gryffindor and Slytherin)

Ancient Runes (All houses)

Care of Magical Creatures (All houses)

Wednesday:

Arithmancy (all houses)

Transfiguration (Slytherin and Gryffindor)

D.A.D.A (Slytherin and Gryffindor)

History of Magic (Self-study)

Potions (Slytherin and Gryffindor)

Ancient Runes (all houses)

Herbology (Slytherin and Gryffindor)

Dinner

Astronomy at Midnight (Gryffindor and Slytherin)

Thursday:

Charms (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff)

Arithmancy (all houses)

D.A.D.A (Ravens and Puffs)

H.O.M (self-study)

Potions (Gryffs and Slytherins)

Ancient Runes (all houses)

C.O.M.C (Gryffs and Slytherin)

Friday:

Transfiguration (Slytherin and Gryffs)

Arithmancy

D.A.D.A (" ")

H.O.M (self-study)

Potions (" ")

Ancient Runes

Herbology (" ")

Dinner

Astronomy (Slytherin and Puffs)

I will not be using a time turner, I need you to get me the notes and homework for the classes I'll be missing.

-Harry

Dear Harry,

How on earth did you get a schedule like that?

Your friend,

Hermione

Hermione,

I told the Minister I would vote for him.

-Harry

Dear Harry,

That's not fair. Also do you know what happened to Professor Lockhart? I heard he's missing.

Your friend,

Hermione

Hermione,

Yes. Will you help me or not?

-Harry

Dear Harry,

Of course I will. So what happened to him?

Your friend,

Hermione

Hermione,

I killed him.

-Harry.

Dear Harry,

I miss you. Do you miss me?

Draco

Draco,

Yes.

-Harry


End file.
